diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliana Feuerblüte
|Klasse = OOC IC Zauberwirkerin |Spezialisierung = Pyromantie |Vorname = Eliana |Nachname = Feuerblüte |Geburt = 6. Februar |Alter = 28 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Gilde = Der Feuerblütenorden |Haarfarbe = kupfer-rot |Augenfarbe = grün |Gesinnung = neutral }} Aussehen Elianas kupferne langen Haare sind meist zu einem Zopf gebunden. Einzelene Strähnen sind geflochten. Sie ist 1.65 m groß und hat die üblichen Rundungen einer gut gebauten schlanken Frau. Ihre Augen sind dunkel geschminkt, was sie aber keinesfalls böse aussehen lässt. Auf ihren Lippen hat sie stehts ein Lächeln. Ihre Geschichte Wie alles begann Vor achtundzwanzig Jahren wurde an einem kalten Monat, den zweiten des Jahres, ein kleines Mädchen an der Südküste Lordaerons geboren. Die Eltern waren überglücklich, endlich ihr kleines Mädchen in den Armen zu halten. Es war das erste Kind von Marith und Ruarn Feuerblüte und es sollte auch das einzige bleiben. Sie wollten all ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Mädchen schenken, niemals sollte ihr was geschehen. So half Ruarn auch tatkräftig mit den Inselstaat und seine riesige Flotte zu verteidigen. Ob sich Murlocs, Naga oder Piraten in seinen Weg stellten, Ruarn versuchte sie mit seinen magischen Kräften zu vernichten. Er war ein Kampfmagier, der es bevorzugte Feinde mit Feuerzaubern von sich fernzuhalten. Doch natürlich musste auch er was einstecken, nicht immer konnte er gewinnen. Marith kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihre Tochter, welche den Namen Eliana bekam. Sie konnte wohlbehütet aufwachsen ohne etwas von den Kämpfen draußen in der Welt mitzubekommen. Das einzige was sie bemerkte, war dass ihr Vater nicht oft da war. Dies war vor allem auch für ihre Mutter schwer, ständig sorgten sie sich um ihn. Doch er kam immer wieder nach Hause, natürlich nicht immer unversehrt.. aber er kam. Dann saßen sie Abends am Kamin, aßen zusammen, erzählten sich Geschichten und er munterte Eliana und Marith mit seinen kleinen Feuertricks auf. Das waren immer die schönsten Momente, wenn sie alle vereint waren und ihr Glück verspürten. Die Geschichte der Feuerblüte Eines Abends erzählte Ruarn seiner kleinen Eliana eine Geschichte, sie war mittlerweile sieben Jahre alt. Er setzte sich vor den Kamin und nahm sie auf den Schoß, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und begann mit ruhiger Stimme zu erzählen: "Kleines, heute Abend erzähle ich dir von der Feuerblüte. Magst du die Geschichte hören?", fragte er. Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Gut, das war nämlich so..", er machte eine kurze Pause und erzählte dann. "Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, erzählte mir mein Vater diese Geschichte. Genau wie du, saß ich damals auf seinem Schoß und hörte aufmerksam seiner Stimme zu." Er lächelte sie wieder an, striff ihr über die Stirn und fuhr fort. "Einst reiste eine Zauberin, ihr Name war Rowina, alleine durch die Welt um neue Dinge und andere Lebewesen kennenzulernen. Ihre Magie benutze sie stets mit Vorsicht und Verstand. Sie war eine neugierige Frau und noch dazu eine mutige, das erinnert mich oft an dich Eliana.", wieder lächelt er. "Wo war ich? Ah, ich weiß wieder.. . Ihr war bewusst, dass sie nicht immer auf freundliche und harmlose Lebewesen stoßen würde. Schließlich lauert überall das Böse. Aber fürchte dich nicht solange du bei uns bist, passiert dir nichts.", er gab ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und redete danach wieder weiter. Eliana kuschelt sich in seinen Arm und hört ihm weiter zu. Als Rowina eines Nachts durch einen dichten, dunklen Wald streifte, sollte sie etwas Unerwartetes überraschen. Die Laterne deutete den Weg nach vorne und nur das nahm sie wahr, sie bemerkte nicht, dass sich um sie herum gefährliche Kreaturen sammelten. Die Laterne verlor durch einen kräftigen Windzug ihr Licht. Rowina versuchte sie immer wieder neu zu entzünden, doch irgendwas hinderte sie daran, irgendwann gab sie es auf, lies die Laterne aus und versuchte irgendwas wahrzunehmen. Es dauert nicht lange und sie hörte ein Knacken, hinter sich Schritte, die sich ihr näherten und plötzlich stand ein dunkles Wesen direkt vor ihr. Es atmete ihr ins Gesicht und gab eigenartige Laute von sich. Rowina wollte nur ein paar Schritte zurückgehen und schon hatte sie einen Zauber an sich haften, der sie bewusstlos zu Boden knallen ließ. Das Wesen trat zurück und stellte sich zu den anderen, die ab diesem Zeitpunkt abwesend wirken, sie rührten sich zumindest nicht. Nach einer Weile kam Rowina wieder zu sich, sie öffnete langsam sie Augen und sah sich um. Direkt geradeaus standen die Wesen um sie herum nichts als Wald. Sie hätte sich einfach mit einem Zauber umwickeln können, der sie unsichtbar machen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Verzweifelt suchte sie mit ihren Blicken nach Hilfsmitteln, Hilfsmittel die ihre Zauber verstärken würden umso die Wesen davon zu jagen oder gar zu töten. Sie wollten schließlich selbst nichts gutes also hatten sie nichts anderes verdient. Rowina sollte Glück haben an diesem Abend, sie entdeckte in der Ferne seltsame Blüten, solche hatte sie zuvor noch nie gesehen. Sie leuchteten in einem wunderschönen rot, welches selbst im dunkeln wahrnehmbar war. Ein Teil von Rowina füllte sich zu den Blüten hingezogen, also würden sie, sie magisch anziehen. Neugierig warf sie nochmals einen Blick zu den Wesen, welche anscheinend noch abwesend und mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und hüllte sich in einen Zauber. Unsichtbar richtete sie sich langsam auf und ging mit leisen Schritten auf die Blüten zu. Die Blüten hatten oben zwei große Stängel und einen weiteren kleinen. Sie waren mit kleinen feurigen Kugeln bestückt, welche wirklich leicht brannten. Zur Erde hin sah man eine wunderschöne Blüte in prächtigen Rottönen. Umso näher Rowina den Blüten kam so mehr spürte sie die Magie die in ihnen ruhte. Auch die Wärme die von dieser Pflanze ausging machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus, schließlich liebte sie das Feuer und die dazugehörige Wärme. Sie hockte einige Momente vor den Blüten und blicke sie einfach nur an. Doch bald bemerkte sie, was sich hinten den brennenden Kugeln der Stängel verstecke. Es waren winzige Samenkörner die von heißen Feuer in Form einer Kugel umgeben waren. Rowina kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein Messer, die Wesen lies sie auch nicht aus den Augen. Diese hatten aber wohl nicht bemerkt, dass sich ihr Opfer davon geschlichen hatte. Rowina war naiv in dieser Nacht, sie packte ohne zu überlegen die Stängel an und schnitt die von der Blüte ab. Zwar erlosch das Feuer um die Samenkörner aber sie zog sich mächtige Brandverletzungen zu. Sie fluchte leise und zauberte sich eiskaltes Wasser, in welches sie abwechselnd immer beide Hände tauchte. Es war ein furchtbarer Schmerz, das hätte man ihr ansehen können doch sie war tapfer und verhielt sich ruhig, schließlich waren da ja noch die Wesen die sie hören könnten. Als der Schmerz aus haltbar wurde fing sie an die Samen von den Stängeln abzutrennen, was auch unerwartet schnell ging. Sie saß nun dort weiterhin eingehüllt in ihren Zauber, mit schmerzenden Händen und betrachte die Samenkörnern. Sie überlege immer wieder warum sie sich so magisch zu ihnen hingezogen fühlte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten und sie wollte endlich aus diesem Wald verschwinden, doch vorher wollte sie sich den Wesen widmen. Sie stand langsam auf und ging mit leisen, langsam Schritten in die Nähe der Wesen und startete einen gefährlichen Versuch. Irgendwas mussten diese Samen ja an sich haben, das sie so geschützt von Feuer sind. Rowina öffnete ihre Handfläche, dort lagen die Samenkörner. Sie sprach einen Zauber aus und im nächsten Moment flogen die Samen gen der Wesen. Diese merkten davon nichts, schließlich waren die Samen winzig gegen sie. Rowina griff mit ihrem Willen nach Magie und versuchte die Samen zu verändern. Eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts. Rowina verzweifelte etwas, sollte dieser Versuch sich zu retten daneben gehen? Sie dachte nochmal genau über die Züge der Pflanze nach, was hatte sie noch an sich, vielleicht waren es gar nicht die Samen? Rowina wurde durch ein eigenartiges Geräusch, welches von den Wesen kam aus ihren Gedankengängen gerissen. Sie merke wie sich Wärme in ihrem Körper breit machte und ihre Augen und ihre Hände sanft anfingen zu leuchten. Ihr Blick wandere zu den Wesen, wo wie aus dem nichts drei Blüten aus den Boden sprießten. Die Wesen machten daraufhin eigenartige Bewegungen, es war wohl die Wärme die ihnen nicht gut tat. Rowina stand etwas verwirrt da, wie war das nur möglich? Ob sie mit ihrer Kraft die Samen hat wachsen lassen? Unmöglich aber so war es, schließlich standen die Blüten nun dort und strahlten eine mächtige Hitze aus. Sie fackelte nicht lange und setzte einen weiteren Versuch an, alles magische aus den Pflanzen rauszuholen. Sie feuerte ein paar Flammen gen der Blüten ab. Es war wohl einer der magischsten Momente im Leben von Rowina. Die Flammen erreichten die Blüten und ließen sie in rascher Folge explodieren. Sie detonierten und bildeten einen sich schnell ausbreitenden Feuerkreis um sich herum. Die Wesen wurden durch diesen getroffen, machten einen leichten Satz in die Luft und zogen sich Verbrennungen zu. Anstatt sich zu wehren, liefen sie aus dem Feuer heraus in die Dunkelheit. Es ging alles so schnell, das wohl sie nicht mal bemerkten wo das alles herkam. Rowina löste sich aus ihrem Zauber und stand nun wieder in alter Form im Wald. Alles was übrig geblieben war, waren die Blüten und verkohlter Boden. Ein Glück das Rowina in einem Teil des Waldes stand der sehr offen war, sonst hätten sie womöglich noch den ganzen Wald entzündet. Doch sie hatte großes Glück. Bis auf ihre Hände war sie unversehrt, lediglich ihr Kopf schmerzte etwas durch den Schlag auf den Boden, als sie bewusstlos wurde. Sie näherte sich nochmal den drei Blüten. Diesmal verzauberte sie das Messer, sodass es wie von Zauberhand die Stängel abschneiden konnte. Rowina nahm sich eine wunderschönen Blüten, sie schloss kurz die Augen sammelte ihre Kraft und atmet tief ein. Dann pustete sie die nun eisige gewordene Luft aus , die Blüte wurde davon erfasst, bildet kleine Eiskristalle auf sich und fing wunderschön zu glänzen an. Mit einem Lächeln webte sie noch einen Zauber um sie und die Blüte fing an neben ihr her zu schweben. Sie befreite noch die Samen von den Stängeln packte sie in ein Fach ihrer Taschen und ging los. Nach und nach verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit, bis sie bald wieder irgendwo auftauchen würde.Rowina öffnete ihre Handfläche, dort lagen die Samenkörner. Sie sprach einen Zauber aus und im nächsten Moment flogen die Samen gen der Wesen. Diese merkten davon nichts, schließlich waren die Samen winzig gegen sie. Rowina griff mit ihrem Willen nach Magie und versuchte die Samen zu verändern. Eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts. Rowina verzweifelte etwas, sollte dieser Versuch sich zu retten daneben gehen? Sie dachte nochmal genau über die Züge der Pflanze nach, was hatte sie noch an sich, vielleicht waren es gar nicht die Samen? Rowina wurde durch ein eigenartiges Geräusch, welches von den Wesen kam aus ihren Gedankengängen gerissen. Sie merke wie sich Wärme in ihrem Körper breit machte und ihre Augen und ihre Hände sanft anfingen zu leuchten. Ihr Blick wandere zu den Wesen, wo wie aus dem nichts drei Blüten aus den Boden sprießten. Die Wesen machten daraufhin eigenartige Bewegungen, es war wohl die Wärme die ihnen nicht gut tat. Rowina stand etwas verwirrt da, wie war das nur möglich? Ob sie mit ihrer Kraft die Samen hat wachsen lassen? Unmöglich aber so war es, schließlich standen die Blüten nun dort und strahlten eine mächtige Hitze aus. Sie fackelte nicht lange und setzte einen weiteren Versuch an, alles magische aus den Pflanzen rauszuholen. Sie feuerte ein paar Flammen gen der Blüten ab. Es war wohl einer der magischsten Momente im Leben von Rowina. Die Flammen erreichten die Blüten und ließen sie in rascher Folge explodieren. Sie detonierten und bildeten einen sich schnell ausbreitenden Feuerkreis um sich herum. Die Wesen wurden durch diesen getroffen, machten einen leichten Satz in die Luft und zogen sich Verbrennungen zu. Anstatt sich zu wehren, liefen sie aus dem Feuer heraus in die Dunkelheit. Es ging alles so schnell, das wohl sie nicht mal bemerkten wo das alles herkam. Rowina löste sich aus ihrem Zauber und stand nun wieder in alter Form im Wald. Alles was übrig geblieben war, waren die Blüten und verkohlter Boden. Ein Glück das Rowina in einem Teil des Waldes stand der sehr offen war, sonst hätten sie womöglich noch den ganzen Wald entzündet. Doch sie hatte großes Glück. Bis auf ihre Hände war sie unversehrt, lediglich ihr Kopf schmerzte etwas durch den Schlag auf den Boden, als sie bewusstlos wurde. Sie näherte sich nochmal den drei Blüten. Diesmal verzauberte sie das Messer, sodass es wie von Zauberhand die Stängel abschneiden konnte. Rowina nahm sich eine wunderschönen Blüten, sie schloss kurz die Augen sammelte ihre Kraft und atmet tief ein. Dann pustete sie die nun eisige gewordene Luft aus , die Blüte wurde davon erfasst, bildet kleine Eiskristalle auf sich und fing wunderschön zu glänzen an. Mit einem Lächeln webte sie noch einen Zauber um sie und die Blüte fing an neben ihr her zu schweben. Sie befreite noch die Samen von den Stängeln packte sie in ein Fach ihrer Taschen und ging los. Nach und nach verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit, bis sie bald wieder irgendwo auftauchen würde. "Das liebe Eliana ist Entstehung der Feuerblüte. Die seit ewigen Generationen unseren Familiennamen ausmacht. Rowina hörte ebenfalls zu unsere Familie, sie war die Mutter meines Vaters, welcher mir den Zauber beibrachte. Auch du sollst versuchen ihn zu lernen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Doch jetzt geht es erstmal ins Bett, es ist schon spät.", sie nickte, ihr Blick wirkte müde. Sie sagte dann noch: "Vater, das war eine schöne aber auch eine unheimliche Geschichte. Ich hoffe ich kann schlafen. " Ruarn lächelte sie kurz an und nickte, stand dann mit ihr zusammen auf und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, deckte sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du wirst schon schlafen können, stell dir einfach die wunderschöne Blüte vor. Schlaf gut meine kleine.", sagte er noch. Dann ging er zur Tür und zog diese zu. Es wurde dunkel im Zimmer. Ein seltsames Leuchten Eliana lag noch eine Weile wach, in ihren Gedanken und Vorstellungen nur die Feuerblüte, mit ihrem fantastischen Farben und nicht zu vergessen die Samenkörner in der brennenden Kugel. Ein paar Momente vergingen noch bis sie dann aber doch ganz ruhig einschlief. Als Marith und Ruarn dann später auch zu Bett gingen und gen Elianas Zimmer liefen, leuchtete irgendwas im Zimmer auf. Man konnte es durch die angelehnte Tür sehen und ebenfalls am Türschlitz unten. Ruarn ging dann zur Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnete erlosch das Leuchten. Er war etwas verwundert, stellte sich mitten ins Zimmer und versuche irgendwas zu spüren. Eliana lag im Bett und war seelenruhig am schlafen. Er spürte nichts, es war alles wie immer. Marith die draußen vor der Tür stand, sagte nur: "Liebling, es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein, sieh doch.. sie schläft. Lass uns jetzt auch schlafen gehen." Er blickte nochmal kurz ins Zimmer, zog dann die Tür wieder zu und sie gingen ebenfalls schlafen. Viele Abende, passierte genau dasselbe. Immer wieder stellte sich Ruarn ins Zimmer und versuche irgendwas zu spüren, während Eliana ruhig und friedlich am schlafen war. Doch er spürte einfach nichts. Es sollte der Abend kommen, der etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde. Ruarn war zur Nachtwache eingeteilt und Marith war allein mit Eliana zu Hause. Sie brachte sie zu Bett, erzählte ihr noch eine Gesichte, ehe sie dann aus dem Zimmer ging und abwartete. Sie blieb ruhig und still vor der Tür stehen, ab und an schaute sie durch den Türschlitz. Als sie sich sicher war, dass Eliana schlief ging sie ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. Ihr Blick galt nun nur noch ihrer Kleinen, die den Eindruck erweckte, dass sie bereits in der Traumwelt angekommen war. Marith war jedoch etwas geschickter als ihr Mann, sie legte einen Zauber um sich herum, der sie Unsichtbar werden lies. Ihre ruhige Atmung war kaum zu hören,.. es vergingen Stunden. Marith, die mittlerweile stark mit ihrer Müdigkeit kämpfte, versuche keinen Moment zu verpassen. Immer wieder nickte sie kurz nach vorne ab, um sich dann wieder kurzzeitig zu fangen, bis sie ihre Augen einfach geschlossen lies. Sie war noch anwesend, auch wenn sie ziemlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte war, bedingt durch die Müdigkeit. Sie versuche sich einfach nur zu konzentrieren nicht einzuschlafen.. und plötzlich wie aus dem nichts spürte sie etwas. Sie konnte eine sehr schwache Aura wahrnehmen, welche versuchte stärker zu werden, jedoch noch ohne Erfolg. Marith öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und sah das leuchten, es war ein schwaches.. doch in völliger Dunkelheit trotzdem noch gut sichtbar. Am Tage hätte man davon nichts sehen können. Das Leuchten, welches von der kleinen Eliana ausging lies nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach, bis Marith nichts mehr spüren konnte. Ungern wollte sie ihre Tochter wecken, sie hatte gesehen was passiert war und das reichte ihr für die Nacht. Eingehüllt in die Unsichtbarkeit schlich sie leise aus dem Zimmer, lehnte die Tür wieder an und ging selbst zu Bett. Dort angekommen löste sie ihren Zauber wieder auf und schlief in gewohnter Gestalt ein. Familie Eltern: Marith Feuerblüte Zauberwirkerin und Illusionistin Ruarn Feuerblüte Kampfmagier Großeltern: Myron Feuerblüte Sarina Feuerblüte Verwandte: ? Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere